


It's Not His Fault

by ScilesMcCallinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ??????? - Freeform, Attempted Murder, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Nogitsune Effects, Protective Scott, Serial Killer Stiles Stilinski, The Author Regrets Everything, please just read it, techically in a way but also not really??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 17:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15846096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/pseuds/ScilesMcCallinski
Summary: He looks up, lips pulling up at the corners to form a satisfied smirk that feels so unfamiliar and just all so incredibly wrong.A flicker of realisation crosses Allison's face. Stiles is silently begging her to take a chance, to just run for it, he can try and take control just long enough if she just takes the chance.“But here you are," he says, and she stays where she is. "Walking so willingly into my trap with that innocent smile of yours.”





	It's Not His Fault

**Author's Note:**

> To be perfectly honest, I originally wrote this as a short story for my English homework, then decided I could turn into a fic. I probably shouldn't have, and none of this really makes sense, but I posted it anyway because why not? Please just read it

Stiles wasn’t evil. He wasn’t born a murderer, although he did always have a fascination with his dad’s job; there was just something about those crime scene photos, seeing just what humans are capable of with the right motivations. Sometimes without a reason at all. Those are the ones his dad always refers to as sociopaths.

But never his own son. No, because, see - Stiles is smart. He always has been. And after years of watching people get away with so many things, and how exactly they do it, it just kinda stuck with him. It's not his fault that the Nogitsune took advantage of that. 

The best, or maybe worst, part is: no one ever suspects him.

Why would they? He is the sheriff’s kid after all. And everyone always says he just doesn’t have the attention span for that kind of thing, seeing as how he’s always bouncing all over the place, talking a mile a minute about things that no one cares about.

So, when bodies start showing up throughout the town, bloody and beaten to death, no one even considers Stiles as a suspect. Part of him wishes they did.

And that’s just what makes it all so perfect. Not even Scott, his best friend who knows him better than he thinks he might even know himself, suspects a thing. He says it’s probably a new supernatural threat that’s come to town, trying to get their attention. His dad thinks it’s a full-fledged serial killer.

But no. It’s just Stiles. Skinny, defenseless, hyperactive and so utterly human Stiles. And so utterly broken and barely in control of himself anymore.

One of the reasons he doesn’t get caught is the victims. They’re all picked at random. Mostly. There are some that he may have had a personal grudge against, but no one knows that except for him. And the Nogitsune, of course. But everyone's sure it's long gone, so, why would that matter?

The thing is, Stiles may be smarter than any of them, but even he slips up sometimes. He knows that going after Allison isn't a good idea, it'll draw too much attention to him, it'll be too obvious. But it doesn't matter, because he's not the one in control and the Nogitsune doesn't care too much about getting caught. It just wants to have fun.

He hunts her down, luring her to the school under the pretense of needing her help with what he thinks could be their newest “big bad supernatural problem.”

She shows up. Alone. Just like he asked.

He really is surprised she didn’t question him more. After all, they’ve never exactly been the best of friends, so, why would he go to her for help instead of Scott? Or Lydia? 

He wishes she had questioned him or refused altogether.

She doesn’t even bat an eye when Stiles leads her to one of the school buses, saying he left all of his stuff in there.

“For safety purposes. Wouldn’t want the janitor finding it.”

They go inside and he gestures for her to go up the back, closing the doors behind them. He's only vaguely aware of everything he's doing; he's more focused on screaming in his head, trying to find a way to warn her, to get her to run, to find a way out.

“So, what exactly was it that you found?” she asks, so trusting and sweet, wanting to help.

Stiles' stomach drops, wishing the Nogitsune had at least picked someone else, anyone else, he can't do this. But he doesn't have a choice. 

“You know, for a hunter, you don’t have great survival instincts.”

Even though the words come out of his mouth, in his voice, they sound all wrong to Stiles' ears. 

Allison looks over at him, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “What do you mean?”

He just shakes his head as he slowly begins to make his way toward her, trailing a hand along the tops of the seats as he sighs. _Just run._

“I’m honestly more disappointed,” he says, ignoring her question. “I thought that I would at least get a little bit of… I don’t know, drama? A real chase. At least a little more suspicion.”

He looks up, lips pulling up at the corners to form a satisfied smirk that feels so unfamiliar and just all so incredibly wrong.

A flicker of realisation crosses Allison's face. Stiles is silently begging her to take a chance, to just run for it, he can try and take control just long enough if she just takes the chance.

“But here you are," he says, and she stays where she is. "Walking so willingly into my trap with that innocent smile of yours.”

“It was you, wasn’t it?” she asks, but it’s obvious she doesn’t require an answer. She knows. Probably has for a little while now but just didn’t want to believe it, let alone suggest it. God, he wishes she had. “You’re the one killing people.”

Stiles hums and nods, taking another slow step forward. This time, she backs away. A surge of excitement shoots through him and it's cold and burning underneath his skin. It makes Stiles sick to his stomach. 

“I am,” he confesses, “but to be honest, you were never really a target. Not in the beginning, anyway.”

He continues moving closer and closer, and Allison takes two steps back each time until her legs hit the seats and she has nowhere else to go. There's nothing he can do. He can't stop it now.

“See, I liked you, Allison," he says, and he internally grimaces. "You didn’t get on my nerves like other people tend to. But then you just had to go and betray us that night, didn’t you?”

Allison pauses, a look of guilt briefly taking over her features before hardening again. He wants to tell her he knows she was grieving, that none of them blame her for going after them that night. Again, he can't. 

“That wasn’t very smart of you," Stiles tuts, but really, it's all the Nogitsune. 

“If you’re planning on killing me then why don’t you just get it over with?” she hisses, jutting her chin out and keeping her head high. “You’ve clearly planned this out. So, why are you stalling? What are you waiting for?”

Because he doesn't want to do this. He's trying so hard to buy as much time as he can but he can feel it struggling against him, forcing him back down.

Stiles grins, but it’s nothing like his usual bright one. It’s colder, crueler, promising something that no one will like. There's a spark of recognition in Allison's eyes at the sight of it and hope builds in Stiles. Maybe she'll realise what's going on. Maybe she'll find a way out of this.

“Because where’s the fun in a quick kill?” he whispers. “No, no, see - this the best part. Because you know what’s coming next, don't you?" 

He reaches out, leaning in close as he brushes a hand along her cheek. Allison recoils from his touch and Stiles doesn't blame her. 

But the Nogitsune just forces him to smirk, eyeing her like she's some plaything. 

"Now you're getting it," he says. "You see? The game isn't fun unless you play along. But we both know what the outcome will be, don't we, Allison?" 

He takes a step back and if Stiles could, he'd let out a breath of relief. He glances around the bus, stretching his arms out on either side of him as he gestures around them.

"No one’s coming to save you this time. Might as well have some fun." He pretends to consider something for a few seconds, and Stiles is practically screaming in his head for Allison to just _run_. "How about, I'll give you a ten-second head start. Sound fair?" 

"I'm not playing your game," she spits out, a forced determination in her eyes that Stiles usually admires, but right now, he just wishes she would be scared enough to have some common sense. 

"Now that's a real shame," he says, taking on a look of disappointment. "I was looking forward to this part, you know. The chasing, the hunting - it's basically a big game of hide and seek." He shrugs, "with a little more death, of course, but that's what it makes it more fun." 

There’s a squeak from the front of the bus, then the doors are being pulled open before Stiles can even think, or the Nogitsune can react.

Stiles whips around, eyes widening. He stares at Lydia, her face contorted into so many different emotions before settling on horrified. His heart drops at the sight. She'll never forgive him for this. Even if they do fix this, he's gone too far this time.

Then his eyes drift to Scott.

He's just staring at him, but there's no horror in his eyes. Not even a trace of disappointment or shock. 

Instead, Stiles is met with sadness, with pain, and guilt. Like this is somehow Scott's fault.

His stomach twists and turns, his own guilt building inside of him. Scott was never supposed to get involved in this; Stiles never went to him because he was scared he would hurt him again. He certainly never wanted Scott to blame himself for the Nogitsune never really leaving. 

But it's too late now, and he knows it. 

The Nogitsune's quiet now. Silent. Not even a whisper to him. It made its mess, and now it's leaving Stiles to deal with the consequences all over again. It knows that they won't forgive him for this, not like they did last time. They don't even know it's still here. 

He doesn't try to run. He stays where he is, allowing Allison to push past him and into Lydia's arms. 

Scott's surprisingly calm when he steps toward Stiles, and even reaches out a hand, brushing his arm before thinking better of it and dropping it back to his side. 

He glances over at Allison and Lydia, and Stiles can tell from one look at his face that Scott doesn't know what to do, what to say, how to deal with this. 

"It's okay, Scotty," Stiles says, voice quiet. Scott looks up at him and he adds, "I get it. Do what you have to, okay? Don't worry about me."

He knows deep inside of himself that when it comes to Scott, there's no fighting this. He just can't bring himself to put Scott through that, not again.

And Scott obviously knows that which only makes the situation so much harder. But they all know that something needs to be done. After all, Stiles killed people. So many innocent lives taken just for his entertainment. 

He wishes he could explain it to them. Explain the hollowness that the Nogitsune left inside of him. The dark, tugging in his chest that never goes away, even at night. The screaming in his head that only seems to be quieted by death and chaos. How he's barely in control of himself anymore, and that this is the first time in months he's been able to do and say something that the Nogitsune isn't correcting, refusing to let the truth slip even a little.

But they wouldn't listen to him even if he tried. Not after he just tried to kill Allison; even if he couldn't control it, it's still his fault for lying to them, pretending he was okay when he knew there was something wrong still.

"I know there's something else going on here," Scott whispers to him, a desperate look in his eyes as he leans in closer. "I know this isn't you, Stiles. And I'm going to figure this out. I promise." 

Stiles doesn't say anything. He's relieved beyond belief that Scott knows it wasn't him; it's probably some werewolf sense or something like that. But he can't help thinking that maybe Scott shouldn't even bother trying to save him from this. It didn't work out so well the first time, clearly, so, what makes this any different? It's harder now because he's not possessed. There's just a part of the Nogitsune stuck inside of him with no way out.

Still, he doesn't say any of that.

He lets Scott lead him out of the bus, away from the school, and to Derek's loft. He says it's the best option, that it'll be easier to keep him there until they can figure out what to do.

Stiles doesn't ask why he doesn't just take him to the sheriff's department and have him sent to jail, or let Argent just put an end to this whole thing with one bullet. He just goes along with it.

The decision that they all come to after talking about it at length for hours isn't one that many of them like. Especially Scott. And when the sheriff finds out, he's furious, shouting about how they can't, he won't let them. Then they quiet him down, they talk to him, they explain it better. And after some thinking, him just staying completely silent, Stiles convinces him it's for the best.

He thinks that even as they sign him into Eichen for the second time. Only this time, he's human. Although, that's not entirely true.

Still, he doesn't put up a fight, despite the tugging that remains in his chest and his mind, trying to get him to stop, to betray everyone all over again, to run, continue having some _fun_. He fights it for as long as he can. 

And then - well, he'll just have to see how secure Eichen is and hope that maybe, this time, he won't get out. Maybe this time he'll get what he deserves, and his friends can move on, give up trying to save him. Even if there is something left to save after all.


End file.
